Two Who is One (naruhina love story)
by rosey.loveheart
Summary: Suck at summaries so forgive me. When Hinata gets kicked out of her clan someone comes to her and takes her away. pairings are naruhina, sasusaku, kibaino, and going to add some maybe later on. K may change later on cause I like lemons. picture owned by google and yes I used some ideas from other stories so credit goes out to them. Thank you
1. Introduction

**Hey this is my first one so yeah. Just hang in there with me I promise it will get better. So yeah tell me what you think!**

**NaruHina Story: Two Who is One**

**Introduction**

During the Great Shinobi War the Kyuubi was unleashed. The fourth Hokage tried his best to stop the Kyuubi but was unable to do so. So he had to seal it in his newborn baby boy, Naruto. Sadly in the process of doing so killed the fourth. While the fourth was doing so, his wife died when Naruto was born, because when she gave birth it was too much and she wasn't able to hold on. What they did not know was that when the Kyuubi was released, the demon was split into the yin side and the yang side. Naruto got the yang side, the evil side. Still the yin side needed to be sealed in someone who will have a pure heart. Even though they did not know this at the time, they sealed the second half of the Kyuubi in a little Hyuga girl named Hinata. Only the family members of the Hyuga main branch know about the second sealing.


	2. Chapter 1: 6 years later

**Hey everyone sorry I did not say anything last time (like I said first time) so I'm getting used to the fan fiction website. So yeah this first [art will be in the POV of Hinata but it will change in later chapters} SOOOOOO I hope you like my story. Enjoy, rate, comment, and subscribe it please.**

**Chapter 1: 6 years later**

It was 5 o'clock in the Hyuga house hold and the maids are bustling about preparing for supper to be served. While the maids bustled about the kitchen, a match was going on between Hiashi Hyuga and his 6 year old daughter, Hinata. Hinata charged at her father and tried to strike at his chakra points, but Hiashi stops the attack and threw her across the field.

"You're still too weak" Hiashi said with a harsh tone, "by the time I was your age I could close half of my father's chakra points."

"Yes father-sama" Hinata said in a timid voice "I will try to be better."

A maid came in "Dinner is ready sir."

"Ok we will be right in, thank you" the maid went back inside as Hiashi turned to his daughter "we will continue this conversation after dinner" with that Hiashi turned away and went inside. Hinata sighed out a sigh of relief. She would be sparred without bruises to take care of tonight.

After supper, Hinata and her favorite, overprotective cousin, Neji was talking in her bedroom about the day's events.

"-and then my father said we would finish our conversation tonight and I'm scared about what's going to happen tonight with father, Neji-nee-san" Hinata said in a worried voice.

"Do not be scared Hinata-hime I will always be here for you" he said in a soothing voice. Right then the maid came into Hinata's room.

"Ma'am, Hiashi-sama wants to see you" Hinata nodded at the maid and turned to her cousin with worried eyes. So Neji walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"It will be alright Hina-hime" Neji pulled back as Hinata left. While he was still in her bedroom watching her leave for what he did not know to be the final time for long years to come.


	3. Chapter 2: the talks

**Okay here is the second chapter of my first naruhina series so please let me know your reading it and what you think of it. So yeah by the way I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (even though I wish I did). Also I give credit to my inspirers of my story. So yeah here we go to chapter 2. (please don't kill me if you don't like a character this chapter)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The talks**

As Hinata was walking to her father's door her heart was pounding and her mind was racing. She had to take a couple of deep breaths before she had the courage to knock on the door.

"Come on in Hinata, we have something to discuss" Hinata shyly opened up the door and walked in. She then sat down slowly in front of her father still having butterflies in her stomach and having a bad feeling about this.

"What would you like to talk to me about father?" Hinata said.

"I would like to talk about your training," Hiashi looked up while he was saying this, "You have not been improving at all and as head of the clan I cannot allow this. So, and I'm sorry about this, but I am kicking you out of the clan-"

"Please f-f-f-father don't d-d-d-do this! W-w-w-where will i go!? T-t-t-t-this is my h-h-h-home! P-p-p-please don't M-m-make m-m-me go!" Hinata said with tears streaming down her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hinata but you are weak and useless! We cannot have that in our clan. Be out of here by tonight or you will be counted as an intruder and be treated as one." His tone was final so Hinata ran out of the room and down stairs and ran out the front door. She ran away from her old life and all she cared about as her heart broke into a million pieces.

…..

Neji was still sitting on the bed waiting for Hinata-sama to come back from the meeting with her father when there was a knock on the door. A maid came in with a worried expression on her face.

"Neji-sama have you seen Hinata-Chan, I'm worried about her the talk with her father ended hours ago. "

"No she has not come back yet…..I'm going to go see Hiashi and see what was the talk was all about. I have a bad feeling about this." With that Neji got up and walked out to go talk to Hiashi and find out what's going on.

…..

Itachi was walking alone in the forest outside of Konaha waiting for his partner, Kisame to come back from whatever mess he was causing when he heard someone crying. He was usually not the one who would go check it out, but he was bored waiting for Kisame to come back, so he went to go check it out. Only to find out it was a little girl crying on a log. He felt drawn to the girl. He walked forward and knelt by the girl.

"What's wrong, little girl?" He asked in such a gentle voice that he even surprised himself. The little girl looked up with red around her violet eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Who are you?" she asked with a curious but cautious look.

"My name is Itachi, what's your name?" As Itachi said this he outstretched his hand to help her up. She took it and let him help her up.

"My name is Hinata, Hinata Hyuga" _a Hyuga huh, this is certainly a twist of events. I wonder if the rumors about the clan are true._

"So… Hinata, why were you crying just a minute ago?" Hinata shuffled her feet a little bit. She did not want to complain to a stranger about what's going on, but since he had been so nice to her.

"You see this afternoon my father and I were sparing…."

…..

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Neji yelled at his uncle. "She was your only child and daughter how could you just kick her out?!"

"I have no daughter, that girl was worse than a monster. She was a WEAK monster." Hiashi said with a cold voice, "I did what was best for the clan; we do not need anyone like HER in this household."

"Hinata is NOT a monster, she is sweet and kind to everyone she meets" Neji said in a harsh tone "I still cannot believe you sent your own daughter away." Neji turned away from Hiashi and started to walk out.

"Neji, if you EVER speak like that to me again I will have you killed. Do you understand?" Neji walked out without answering his uncle.

…..

"-So I ran away till I could not run anymore and then you found me. So you know the rest." Hinata finished with tears in her eyes. Itachi kneeled down and wiped her tears and took her into his arms. Itachi, for the weirdest reason wanted to go hunt the man down and hurt him for hurting this amazing little girl.

"I am so sorry you had to go through that Hinata, but if you want to, you can come with me and my friend, who should be coming soon, back to my place. My family will love you and I will even become your teacher." Itachi was conflicted with doing this, because Hinata deserved better than him.

"I would love to Itachi." Hinata said with a smile on her face. Just then Kisame came back. Hinata got scared and hid behind Itachi's legs.

"Who is this little girl Itachi?"

"This is Hinata, she is coming back with us, Hinata this is my friend Kisame."

Hinata appeared out from behind Itachi legs and said with a timid voice. "It is very nice to meet you Kisame." Kisame was taken back with how the girl was so nice to a stranger.

He bowed and said "It is very nice to meet you too Hina-chan." With that Itachi took his place left of the girl and grabbed her hand; while Kisame went to the right of Hinata and grabbed her right hand. They looked at each other and disappeared into the night.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Neji and Friends rage/meeting the Akatsuki!**

Naruto was looking at the picture of his parents before he went out to go play at the park. He was supposed to go meet Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, and Hinata at the park. He finally sat down the picture and started to head for the park.

Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba was already there when he arrived. He greeted them and asked where Hinata and Neji were.

"I don't know I'm getting kind of worried though those two are never late." Sakura said worriedly.

"Speak of the devil, here comes Neji, HEY NEJI OVER HERE!" the loudmouth Kiba said.

"He looks kind of mad guys, I wonder what's wrong." Sasuke said as Neji was almost over to where they are. "Hey Neji, what's wrong?"

"And where is Hinata?" said Naruto because they all knew that he liked Hinata. The three of them looked towards Neji for an answer.

Neji lowered his head and said with a grave voice "Hinata is not with us, her father, my uncle, kicked her out of the clan and out of the house. That is why I was so late I was looking for Hinata, but I could not find her anywhere even with my Byakugan."

"Poor Hinata I cannot even imagine what it feels like to get kicked out of your own home." Sakura said. Meanwhile both Naruto and Kiba had their hands clenched.

"We have to find her;" Naruto growled "she has done so much for us, we need to do this for her."

"I agree with Naruto." Kiba said, "I just can't imagine things without her"

"Let's go tell the hokage first guys" Sasuke says. They all agreed and went to go tell the hokage.

…

"Are we almost there Itachi-sama? I'm getting sleepy." Hinata asked.

"Yes we are do you see that cave over there?" Hinata nodded. "That is where I live and trust me it is more comfy than it looks."

"Does your family live with you? Are they nice?" Hinata asked.

Itachi looked down at her in wonder as they were going along. "Yes, they are very nice. Hey, Hinata I have a question for you." Hinata looked at him as he stopped the three of them. "How are you able to trust Kisame and I after what happened to you?"

"Well the voice inside my head told me too. I have learned to trust her. She is always right about what she tells me." Hinata said.

_Interesting it's hard to believe that this little girl has been able to hold in the monster so long._ "Hinata, does your voice have a name?" Itachi asked Hinata. Hinata nodded her head. "Is the voice's name Maia?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Hinata asked curiously.

"I will tell you one day when you are ready, but for now it is time you met my family." While Hinata looked worriedly at the door Itachi whispered something into Kisame's ear. "This is her, 1/2 of the 9 tailed fox. "

…..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE CANNOT SEARCH FOR HER OLD MAN?!" Naruto said to the third Hokage.

"She has left the village on her own accord. I can't let you looked for her I'm sorry Naruto, but that's an order. Kakashi please take these kids home. I allow you to use force if you have too."

Kakashi nodded and took the kids out with Naruto kicking and screaming all the way out. "I hope your safe Hinata, wherever you are."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back yyyyaaaaayyyy! So yeah I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR MY WHOLE SERIES. Also you tell me what you think. So yeah Enjoy chapter 4. Also I will be posting a couple more chapters in the next few days. Sorry I was gone for like a week I left my flash drive at my friends house soooo yeah. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Finally meeting the new family**

To say the least Hinata was nervous about meeting her new family. She looked down at herself and winced at how she looked like. She had cuts all over her jeans and her favorite purple jacket. She tried to smooth out the wrinkles the best she could. Then Hinata felt a hand clutch her chin and made her look up at her new teacher Itachi.

"You look beautiful Hinata. Are you ready to meet your new family?" She nodded "Good, I promise you will love them and they will love you as I have come to love you as my own daughter. Beware some of them can be a little….excited." Hinata smiled and took a deep breath as she turned to the door to meet her family.

….

The morning after Hinata met her new family. Hinata looked up at her new room and thought about last night's events and smiled.

~FLASHBACK~

_ Itachi, Kisame, and Hinata went in together to find a small crowd waiting for them. "WELCOME HOME!" they said and when they saw Hinata they froze and she did too. Her heart was pounding waiting for their reactions. Itachi spoke up._

_ "It's nice to be home, everyone this is Hinata, Hinata this is my family." One by one each of them introduced themselves and some people were more ecstatic than others (Tobi), but it seemed like everyone was happy to have her there. They were all happy for each other and Hinata started to learn things. Like they are not actually family, but they act like one._

_ Also there a group called the Akatsuki and they do all sorts of things that help people like get rid of bad people. Anyways we pretty much partied way into the night. Then when Hinata almost passed out Deidara caught her and carried her to Hinata's new bedroom, tucked her under the covers, and kissed her forehead. Hinata called out good night and she got a chorus of "night!" back. Hinata went to sleep right away after that._

~FLASHBACK~

As Hinata kept thinking about last night she heard someone call out to her "Hina-hime, are you awake yet?!" Hinata froze for a second while she remembered Neji and how he always called her that. Before she could stop them tears streamed down her eyes. While she tried to wipe them away she heard a knock at the door.

Tobi peeked in "Hina-hime, break-"he saw my tear stained cheeks, and he came in and sat next to me. "Do you miss them?" Hinata nodded and Tobi brought her in for a hug. "I know how you feel, because I felt the exact same way. Buuuutttt you have a new family now and we don't want Itachi beating me for thinking that I made you cry, do we?" Hinata laughed and nodded.

The two of them made their way back to the dining room they started to sniff the air at the same time. "Mmmmmmmmmmm" they both said at the same time. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"You two seem in a good mood this morning" Itachi said as he came in with cinnamon rolls.

"Yeah Tobi-sama is funny this morning." Hinata told Itachi.

"I think we are going to start your training tomorrow" Itachi looked at Hinata and smiled "Today we are going to get you some clothes from a town close to here." So the whole day Hinata and Itachi went and bought a whole bunch of clothes for her. They had a lot of fun judging clothes. For lunch they went to her favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen. Itachi told her stories of his adventures, while Hinata told Itachi about her friends Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke her favorite cousin Neji, and finally Naruto, her best friend and the guy she liked. Finally they decide to go home and Hinata falls asleep on the way home when they decided to take a break. So Itachi picked her up and carried her home.

The next morning when Hinata woke up she went to find Itachi and found him in the dining room. "Where is everyone it is dead quiet."

"They are still asleep" he almost yelled at the top of his lungs and waited for a second before they heard protests. Hinata giggled as most of the Akatsuki came down with scraggly hair and droopy eyes. Hinata turned to Itachi "So what are we going to do in training today" at this most of them turned with surprised because they forgot that she was a shinobi-in-training.

"We are going to learn chakra control today" Itachi told her.


	6. Chapter 5: 10 years later

**Chapter 5- 10 years later**

**Hey for all the people reading this I am sooooooo sorry for what happened and hopefully this will fill some holes of the story! So yeah onto the story!**

"Hinata Hyuga is 16 now and is the strong out of all the Akatsuki" Itachi told the Akatsuki. "Sadly this is her final day as she decided she wants to go back to her home in Konaha."

As Itachi said it was her final day and she was really sad to leave her family, but she missed her friends, her cousin Neji, and her love Naruto. She now knows about the beast inside of her and how she can control it. She has mastered the Byakugan and learned how to infuse her lightning Chakra with it. She finally decided it was time to go.

"I am really proud of the beautiful, strong, intelligent women you have become. We all are and we hope you come back to visit us." Itachi said and everyone agreed with tears in their eyes.

"Of course I will I love all you guys." They all gathered around her and had a big group hug. Then they all went outside and watch her set off to head back to Konaha.

….

When Hinata finally got to the gates of Konaha she could not believe how much it hasn't change.

"State your name and purpose" one of the guards said in a bored voice.

"I'm Hinata and I want to go see the Hokage" Hinata said to the guard.

The guard looks at his list "Ok, do you know where the building is."

"Yes sir" Hinata said, "thank you very much". As she walked through the town, memories came crashing down on her. She finally reached the Hokage building and went inside. When she came up to the door she heard yelling from two different people.

"NO AND THAT'S FINAL!" the woman said. Hinata did not recognize the first voice, but she did recognize the second one.

"Come on Baa-Chan please I am so bored" Naruto said.

"Then go to high school" Said the woman who was talking to Naruto.

"But I don't waaaannnnnaaaaa" Hinata then heard a rustle and then the wall next to her exploded as Naruto comes flying through.

"I DON'T CAR-"she stopped as she saw Hinata "hi you must be Hinata. It is nice to meet you I'm the fifth Hokage Tsunade." Hinata looked at Naruto then the whole "don't worry about that Hinata, you will learn that he is the village's number one active knucklehead ninja." Tsunade brought out some folders and started looking through them. "So what level do you think you are?"

"I don't know. Is there some kind of test to take to see what level I'm at?" Hinata asked.

"Well we could face you off against a Jonin and have them figure out what level you are at if that is okay with you?"

"Yes ma'am that is okay all I ask is that you do not tell Hiashi Hyuga I am here nor let him face me." Hinata said.


	7. Chapter 6: Reuniting with old friends

**Chapter 6: reuniting with old friends. **

"That is okay and I understand why you ask that" Tsunade turns to Naruto "Naruto why don't you show Hinata around the village."

Naruto gets up and brushes himself off "of course I will Baa-Chan!" Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and they both blush a little when there is an electric shot between the both of them. Naruto being who he is just keeps on going. For the rest of the day Naruto showed Hinata his favorite places to go then at supper he insisted on buying dinner at Ichiraku Ramen shop.

Naruto was just as surprised as the others when Hinata know exactly what to order without the menu. "Have you been to an Ichiraku Stand before?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago I was surprised that they still have it." Hinata told him. The orders came out and each of them silently ate while they were lost in their own thoughts.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You just seem very familiar for some apparent reason." Naruto asked in a curious voice. Hinata did not want to tell him just yet that she was his old friend.

"Maybe we just crossed paths or something like that." Hinata replied. Just then she heard another very familiar voice.

"Hey Naruto, I thought I would find you here!" Kiba came running up to meet them. "Who is this lovely lady you are with Naruto?"

"This is uhhhhhhh, what is your name again?" Naruto turned to Hinata and did his trademark grin. Hinata's heart was pounding.

"I-I'm new here; and Naruto was just showing me around before the Hokage tests my level of strength." Hinata said to Kiba trying to distract them from the question.

"That's cool, so that means you're a shinobi right?" Hinata nodded at Kiba's question, "What level were you at your old place?"

"I-I-I was anbu" Hinata said with a timid voice while the guys gaped at her.

"And HOW old are you?" Kiba asked in a serious tone.

"Sixteen"

"DAAAAANNNNNGGGGG girly just how strong are you?" Naruto asked.

Hinata blush, "I d-d-do not really k-k-know, what l-level are you guys?"

"They are still Chunin, but don't let the level fool you they could be Jonin" Sakura said as she walked up to the stand. She stuck out her hand and Hinata shook it "hey, my name is Sakura you're the new girl right?" Hinata nodded. "Well Tsunade wants to see you on training grounds three."

"Ok, thank you" Hinata got up to go meet Tsunade.

"Oh Hinata," Sakura said and Hinata looked back as the guys were surprised that Sakura knew Hinata's name. Sakura walked up to Hinata and put her arms around Hinata. Sakura whispered in Hinata's ear "it is wonderful to see you again."


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Im back with chapter 7. I want to thank all of you who read my story so far and kept with me even though I post at random times. SOOOOOOOOOO review pleeeeaaaasssseeee I wanna know what you guys think. Thank you and enjoy Chapter 7 and by the way I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS even though that would be rrreeeealllllyyyy cool**

**Chapter 7: Placement test and reuniting cousins!**

Hinata was walking to the training grounds deep into her thoughts. She was surprised, but happy that at least one of her friends remembers her. Of course, Hinata does not blame the other two for not remembering. It WAS 10 years ago when she left the village. Hinata started to wonder where Sasuke is and if he remembers her.

When she gets there she sees Tsunade, Kakashi, Neji, and some other people she does not know. Hinata guessed they wanted to see the "new girl". She started to wonder who she was facing when Tsunade stood up. "We welcome you to our village; today we are going to decide what rank you are." Tsunade looked around, "So to do that we invited an anbu to decide where you will go." Hinata nodded and as the anbu came down she waved a hand at him and looked with an apologetic eye. She knew what would happen to the poor guy.

Hinata started up her Byakugan, but no one noticed because Hinata has learned to conceal the veins that pop up when you use Byakugan. "Ready," Tsunade looked at the two of us "Begin!" When Tsunade said that Hinata disappeared and the anbu dropped. A second later Hinata was standing above the anbu while the anbu was stiff on the ground. The whole crowd was surprised at what they had just seen.

"Kakashi, were you able to see that with your Sharigan?" When Kakashi shook his head Tsunade turned to the crowd. "Did anyone get that on video?" One person raised his hand and brought the video camera over to Tsunade. Tsunade concentrated her Chakra into the video camera and was surprised at what she saw. Hinata had hit every chakra point in a mere second.

"I will look over this video and we will talk about this tomorrow in my office." Tsunade shook her head in amusement "here is a key to an apartment you can stay at for now." She tuned to the crowd "You're dismissed, except for Hinata and Neji." Everyone disappeared and Tsunade turned to them. "Neji do not get too mad at her." With that Tsunade disappeared with the rest of the crowd to examine the tape. Hinata turned to Neji who had a confused look on his face. She ran to him and threw her arms around him.

"It is so nice to see you again Neji-sama" Hinata said into his shoulder.

Neji froze "H-H-Hinata-hime is that r-r-really you?" Hinata could not talk because she was crying so much so she nodded. Neji's arms went around Hinata as he started crying too. "I have missed you so much Hina-Hime. Where have you been?"

Hinata drew back, but kept her right arm through his left and hung on tightly. "How about we go get Naruto, Kiba, Sakura, and Sasuke and we can go out. Then I will tell you guys everything." For Neji's answer he walked off with his long-lost cousin by his side.

….

Tsunade was in her office watching the video over and over again. Still amazed at what she had seen. This 16 year old girl closed all the chakra points of a person, which is amazing by its self, but to do that in a second was amazing. The thing that amazed Tsunade the most is that this girl did not even break a sweat. To Tsunade it looked like the girl was BORED doing this.

_What exactly happened to this girl? _"SHIZUNE, GET YOU BUTT IN HERE!"

Shizune poked her head in "yes Tsunade-sama?"

"I want you to get ALL the files over Hinata Hyuga." Shizune nodded and head out to go get the files.

Tsunade put her head in her hands _I have a feeling things around here are going to get more exciting._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Catch up time! / NaruHina**

As Hinata and Neji was walking to pick up their friends a figure passed by, stopped and grabbed Hinata's hand.

"H-Hinata is that really you?" the figure asked. Hinata was stunned to say the least and she turned around and smiled.

"Yes Sasuke it is really me" they both smiled at each other and went in for a hug.

"I missed you sis" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear and pulled back, "and look at you! You have grown so much." Hinata laughed.

"Yeah, so have you but I bet I can kick your butt now" Hinata nudge Sasuke while he laughed.

"From what I have seen you probably could. So what have you been up to?" Sasuke asked Hinata.

"Nothing that you don't know of or I won't tell you AFTER we go get Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto. What about you?"

"Well Sakura and I started dating" Sasuke said with a blush on his cheeks. Both Hinata and Neji were both surprised with this news.

"When did this happen, Sasuke?" Neji asked in a curious voice.

"A couple of days ago"

"So you finally got up the courage, about time it's been 10 years since you liked her, congratulations Sasuke" said Hinata.

"Oh and what about you Hinata, Have you told Naruto how you felt yet? I mean you have liked him longer than I liked Sakura." About this time Neji is rolling on the floor laughing and Hinata was blushing.

"What about you Neji have you told Tenten yet?" This time Hinata was laughing while Neji was blushing.

"Okay, okay truce" Neji said. They all laughed and started to walk to Sakura's.

…..

They picked both Sakura and Kiba up and were heading over to Naruto's.

"I can't believe you did not tell me it was you!" Kiba accused Hinata.

"Well you should have guessed!" Hinata came back with. "So I already know about Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten" Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji blushed at this comment, "What about you Kiba, Who do you like?"

"Why don't you try to guess?" Kiba challenge them.

"Ino" Hinata guessed.

"H-H-How did you know?!" Kiba sputtered out while blushing.

"Because, one that is the only girl in our group of friends that are not liked yet. Two I see way more than you think I do and I see the way you look at her." Everyone was surprised. Then they saw the look on Kiba's face and they laughed. Then they arrived at Naruto's.

"So who is going to go get the dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I guess I could do go get him." Hinata said.

"Ok just don't faint in front of him" Kiba teased. Everyone laughed while Hinata blushed. She starts walking up the stairs to Naruto's door. She knocks on his door and you hear a crash.

"I will be there in a second." Naruto called out from inside. He opened the door "Hey! How did the ranking go?"

"I won't know till tomorrow. So instead a couple of my friends want to go out. Do you want to come?"

"Sure I would love to go out, just hang on a second." Naruto ran inside and came out ready to go. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh, I think you know them" Hinata and Naruto went down stairs to find the gang waiting on them. Naruto froze.

"It is like old times only if H-"Naruto stiffened and turned to Hinata "wait a minute, H-H-Hinata is that really you?" Hinata nodded and Naruto walked up to her and kissed her, everyone around her stiffened in surprise.

"I really missed you Hinata and I l-l-love you." Both Naruto and Hinata were on the brink of tears.

"I-I-I love you too Naruto" NaruHina hugged each other and everyone else around them clapped for them.

"Awwwwwwwwww they look so cute together" Sakura said.

"He better not hurt her." Neji said menacingly.

"I will kill the dobe if he does" Sasuke said.

"We'll help" Neji and Kiba while Naruto got a little scared.

"I promise to protect her with my life" Naruto told them and he went to stand by Hinata and took her hand in his.

"She might not need it if what I think is true." Neji told the group. They all looked toward him for explanation. "I will tell you on the way to dinner."

…..

When they got to the diner they decided to stop at they were proud but a little scared of Hinata. Naruto on the other hand was just really proud.

"That's my girlfriend for you!" He put his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm really proud of you." Hinata was surprised and she blushed while everyone else around her laughed.

"Okay your turn where have you been the past 10 years?" Kiba asked.

"Well you see the night I left I was sparring with my father…."

….

Tsunade was going over the files bored when she all of a sudden stood up. "SHIZUNE COME HERE FOR A SECOND!"

Shizune came in "What is it lady Tsunade?"

"Come check this out just to make sure I'm not seeing things" Shizune walked over and looked at the file.

"NO W-W-WAY!" Shizune said.

"I know! I thought that part was dead."

"So this women is the second half of the Kyuubi"

"Yes she is, at least we know what rank she is."

"Yes time to add another Jonin to our list." Shizune said as she walked out the door to get the paper work ready.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Question and answer time**

**Hey guys here is another chapter. Also I won't be talking much in the next three chapters. Next I would like to thank NaruhinaFan13149 for being my first follower. So I hope you like them and I don't own Naruto. So enjoy and comment on what you think of my story. :D **

"-so now I'm back here and you guys know the rest." Everyone in the room was quiet once Hinata finished her tale. "Do you guys have any questions?" Hinata said trying to break the silence. They all nodded their heads "Well we will go around in a circle and I will try and answer them all" Hinata nodded her head to Naruto since she knew that if she did not do it now he would probably forget.

"Okay in the hell did you join the Akatsuki? 2. Do you know what they did to us and do you agree with what they did? 3. Why did they put the second half of Kurama inside you?" Naruto asked.

"1. A. I was six and did not know where to go B. They were nice to me pretty much like family 2. Yes and no I did not but Pein was in charged and I learned early on not to counter him. 3. I don't really know that is something you would have to ask my father." Hinata said calmly. Naruto spaced out and Hinata nodded to Kiba who was sitting next to Naruto.

"1. What happened with Pein that made you not want to mess with him? 2. What was the strongest opponent you ever faced? 3. Did you ever go on missions with them?" Kiba asked.

"1. Let's just say it involved a very _interesting_ spar with him with Itachi healing me afterwards-" at this Naruto snapped out of it and Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto standing up with blood lust rolling off of them "sit down boys or I will make you" they were scared to death and they sat down unhappy "anyways 2. Was all the Akatsuki and yes Kiba I won and I did but if I did literally the whole group went with me. They are almost as protective as you guys."

"Awesome except the Pein part" Kiba said.

"Well we had a rematch later and I kicked his but so hard he could not move for a week even after Itachi healed him. It was kind of funny." Hinata giggled at the memory and nodded at Sakura to ask her questions.

"1. Who was your favorite person? Order from favorite to least favorite you have a crush on anyone. "

" , Tobi, Deidara, Kisame, Sasori, Hidan, Kikuzu, Zetsu, Pein 2. NO they were all brothers too me."

"Aw come on Hinata there had to be someone-"

"Nope" Hinata said with finality and nodded at Sasuke to start.

"1. Is it true that Itachi only murder my family because they were becoming evil? 2. What was your worst injury? 3. How brutal was the training they put you through?"

"1. Yes it is true (**I don't care if that's not right) **oh and I almost forgot to tell you Itachi told me to tell you "Hi and hope you can forgive me little bro" 2. It was the Pein thing 3. Not very, we started with chakra control and moved up." Sasuke nodded and Hinata looked at Neji for his questions.

"1. Did any of the rest of them hurt you? 2. Did the fox change your personality any? And knows about you and the Kyuubi in our family? 4. Does my uncle know your back?"

" minor scrapes and bruises and if that happened they felt guilty and took me out for ice cream that night. 2. No, it did not because the yin side is my friend and it is, well good. 3. Only close family and 4. No he does not." As Hinata looked around the room at everyone, she was nervous at all the serious faces in the room. "I u-understand if you guys don't want to be my friend or for you Naruto, my boyfriend-"

Before she could say anymore Naruto reached over lifted her chin up and towards him and kissed Hinata on the lips.

"I could never want anyone else Hina-chan" Naruto told Hinata in a serious voice.

"Yeah you are our friend and we love you just the way you are" Sakura said and she hugged her. Everyone agreed with that.

"Thank you everyone I love all of you guys too" Hinata said with tears in her eyes. With that they had dinner and chat through dinner.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The sleepovers/ meeting new people**

After dinner they were still at the Diner talking.

"Hey girls I think we should have a sleepover at my house and maybe the boys could have a sleepover somewhere" Sakura elbowed Sasuke for a hint and the group laughed.

"Well Sasuke I guess we are having it at your house haha" Naruto pushed Sasuke who just smiled and pushed back.

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"So it is settled the girls go to my house and the boys go to Sasuke-kun's house." Sakura said before the two boys started fighting.

"Hey you guys should invite Ino, Tenten, and Temari too since Gaara will be here and he is staying at my house." Naruto said and turned to Sasuke, "Do you mind if he comes too?"

"Sure and we might as well invite Shikamaru as well." Sasuke said.

"Ok I'm lost who are these people" Hinata spoke up and said.

"They are friends of ours don't worry they are really nice" Sakura told Hinata.

Since everyone was finished with their meal they said farewell to everyone and the couples split up to spend time together until they went over to the sleepover.

…..

Hinata and Naruto decided to go to the movies before the sleepover. So they went there and could not decide what to watch. They decided on the movie _Ghost Rider_ **(Credit goes to owner)**.

"That was a great movie Hinata!"

"Thanks, I had fun watching it with you" Hinata giggled "it was hilarious when you screamed at the one part where it was his first change"

"Hardy, har, har, you were the one clinging on to my arm most of the movie"

"Okay truce, hey we better get home to get ready for the sleepover"

"Okay, Love you Hina-hime"

"Love you too Naru-kun"

With that they shared a kiss and went to go get ready.

…

Hinata and Sakura were the only ones at Sakura's house when they heard a bunch of knock's on the door.

"It must be everyone, will you get the popcorn and pop in the movie while I let the girls in and you can meet them before we start."

"Sure Sakura-chan" Hinata said and went to go get the girls.

Hinata could tell which one is Ino right off the bat. She was the one with the long blond hair tied into a bun. As soon as Ino saw Hinata she squealed and threw her arms around Hinata.

"When did you get back Hinata" Ino said.

"Today"

"Cool, so how have you been?

"Good, but I would be even better if I knew the girls behind you"

"Oh, the one with the 2 buns is Tenten and she is a weapons master. Meanwhile the other one is Temari she is a master with the fan that she is always carrying and her younger brother name is Gaara. Don't mess with him, he has the demon Shukaku and he can actually control sand. All three of them are Jonin." Ino finished.

Hinata smiled at them "Hi, My name is Hinata Hyuga, I don't know what rank I am yet, ummmmmmm I am cousins with Neji, and I am currently dating Naruto."

"When do you get your rank?" Temari asked.

"Tomorrow, I'm supposed to be getting my rank tomorrow."

"Congratulations, when did you start dating Naruto?" Tenten asked.

"Not very long, we started about noon today."

"Well now that we all know each other let this party begin!" Sakura said as she carried in the popcorn. For the rest of the night they watched movies and talked until they fell asleep.

…..

"I wonder what the girls are doing." Naruto said curiously to the guys since they were hanging out on the couch playing the Xbox.

"What do you think dobe; they are probably watching movies and eating popcorn." Sasuke said as he killed a zombie.

"Probably" Naruto said and Gaara shrugged and they stayed up all night playing the Xbox and eating hotdogs.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hinata's Level Finally Revealed**

The next morning Tsunade was sitting in her office when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out and Shizune came in the door.

"When should we get Hinata to come in" Shizune asked Tsunade.

"Let's give her another hour I have a feeling that she is having fun right now."

…

Hinata woke up at the crack of dawn and saw that all the other girls were still asleep. So she got up, got dressed and went to go make some breakfast.

A little bit later the whole house started to smell delicious. It woke everyone up and they went to go investigate the smell. They found Hinata in the kitchen with her backs turned to them and humming.

"Morning girls, do you want to sit down in the dining room and I will bring in breakfast." They all nodded and went to sit down and found a glass of milk and a small plate at every seat and went to sit by one. Hinata walked in with a tray covered with a paper towel.

"We are having my personal favorite, homemade cinnamon rolls." With that she pulled off the cover and everyone's mouth started watering, "Go ahead and dig in". Everyone reached for cinnamon rolls and while they ate they laughed and talked about random things.

After they were done Hinata stood up "there is someone at the door, I will go ahead and check it out." When Hinata answered the door and saw an anbu there she froze.

"Are you Hinata Hyuga?"

"Yes, what do you want?"

"The Hokage wants to see you" at this point Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"Is it for my rank?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Can my friends come with us and if so can you give me five minutes to get ready?"

"Yes and yes"

"Okay, I will be out in a minute. Do you want to come in and have a cinnamon roll while we get ready?"

"So that's that delicious smell. Sure, who made them?" He asked as Hinata let him in.

"I did"

"Well I can't wait to try them."

The Anbu stayed behind while Hinata walked into the kitchen to talk to the girls.

"Who was that Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"An Anbu he told me it is time to go get my rank. Do you guys want to go with me and do you mind if he sits with us and has a cinnamon roll?"

"Sure he can Hinata." So Hinata called for him and he walked in the kitchen and sat at the table while the girls went to go get ready.

Hinata was the first one done. When everyone got in there the Anbu was almost finished with his cinnamon roll.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Hinata asked everyone. They all nodded and started to head out.

….

Tsunade was almost done with paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. She set her paperwork to the side of her desk.

"Come in" she called out. Hinata came in and Tsunade stiffened as she remembered the video. "Oh, hi Hinata are you ready to receive your rank?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade" _Damn they are not concealing there power._

"Okay, but first ladies you can come in." Tsunade called out to my new/old friends.

You could hear arguing outside the door. "I told you our power wasn't low enough Ino-pig."

"Shut it Forehead." Ino said.

"Quit fighting you two or I will make you" Tenten said as they made their way in.

"Thank you Tenten," Tsunade said and turned to Hinata "before I give you your rank, I wanted to ask you something.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Hinata asked curious but cautious about what she was going to ask.

"Were you at your full strength when you fought the Anbu?"

Hinata was surprised at this "To tell you the truth Lady Tsunade, no I was not." Everyone but Hinata and Tsunade were surprised at this "I didn't even get started, what you saw was just closing the chakra points. But I can actually infuse my lightning chakra into my gentle fist." At this even Tsunade was impressed.

"Okay that's all I need to ask, but later I need to talk to you alone." Hinata nodded her head and Tsunade continued, "Congratulations you are now a Jonin."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Celebration and Hinata's phone calls**

"I wonder what rank Hinata-hime will be." Naruto said staring at the ceiling.

"Better than yours that's for sure" Sasuke said while almost getting killed by Gaara in Call of Duty.

"How do you know that?" Shikamaru said.

"Because you did not watch her fight, it was amazing and from what I saw she looked bored." Sasuke explained.

"Oooooohhhhh does Sakura have competition Sasuke." Kiba jokes knowing that Sasuke would get annoyed.

"Not in that sense Kiba, she is more of a sister than anything. But, damn I would love to see those two in a fight." Sasuke turned to everyone "Who do you guy think would win? I love Sakura to death, but I think Hinata would win." All the guys agreed with the statement. Then Naruto's phone went off.

"Who is it dobe?" Sasuke asked before Naruto could get his phone out.

"Speak of the devil, it's Hinata." Naruto said as he accepted the call "Hey sweetie what's up?" Naruto asked while Kiba yelled.

"DON'T TELL HER WHAT WE WERE TALKING ABOUT!" With that all the guys were rolling on the floor laughing their heads off.

Hinata spoke up "Ino told me to tell Kiba that if he doesn't keep his mouth shut, the date is off." Naruto relayed the message to the group.

"OOOOHHHHHHHH Kiba's in trouble" that just sent all the guys in a fit of laughter.

"Annnyyyyways what's up Hinata-chan?"

"I just got my rank."

"That's awesome what rank are you?" At that the guys were listening intently wanting to know

"You, Naruto are dating an official Jonin."

"That's awesome Hinata-chan I am so proud of you!" Naruto turned to the guys "she's a Jonin"

…

Hinata heard whoops and hollers on the other end of the phone and just laughed. "Hey Naruto tell everyone "Hi" for me. I gotta call someone."

"Wait, we should go out tonight."

"Hmmmmmmmm…."

"HIINNNAAATTTAAA pwwweeeeaaassseeeeeee"

Hinata laughed "Fine, I guess we could. Pick me up tonight, love you"

"Love you too, Hinata-chan." Hinata hung up and turned to her friends.

"If you will let me do one more call I will buy lunch."

Everyone yelled deal and Hinata called one more person, wondering if he is awake.

…..

Itachi was wondering about how Hinata was doing and if she told that guy she liked yet, when the phone rang.

Tobi called out "I GOT IT!" Itachi just giggled to himself and waiting for Tobi to get done to see who it is. For a few minutes it was a peaceful silence then Tobi yelled for everyone to get into the kitchen. This worried Itachi because no one ever wanted to talk to them all together. So Itachi walked into the kitchen and waited for everyone else to get in there.

When everyone was in there Tobi turned to the phone and told it ok and a very familiar voice came on.

"Hey everyone missed you guys"


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Q&amp;A…Again/ the mission**

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not been posting chapters frequently my dad's computer has been on lockdown and I have not been able to get on it. (ITS MY BROTHERS FAULT!) Hey go back and reread the story I just changed some of it cause I saw that I made a HUUUUGGGGGEEEEEE mistake (chapter 5 is changed) Anyways I am also almost caught up on chapters and I am working on one now. Plus with all my school work (uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugggggggggggghhhhhhh) I have not been able to come on. So please forgive me and enjoy this Chapter and the Next 2 chapters since im going to go ahead and post those. So please tell me how you are liking my story and by the way HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Hinata lost all hearing as they all started talking at once. Her friends look at her curiously wandering who was on the other side making so much noise. _Haha looks like they are the same as ever._ Hinata giggled at the thought then said into the phone.

"Hey guys please shut your mouth you are giving me a headache."

Then she heard Itachi "Ok, ok we will calm down IF you answer our questions."

"Fine but not all at once and also Itachi I know you know their questions so will you ask their questions please."

"Ok, first how are you?"

"Great I got my ranking today. I am an official Jonin, but I can go on Anbu missions."

"Cool, did you tell that guy you like him?"

"No, he kind of told me that he likes me. Sooooooo yeah I am dating him now."

"Awesome, we all knew that you liked him. Next, have you made any new friends and have you reconnected with the old ones?"

"Yes and yes, do you want to meet them?" All the Akatski said yes and all the girls nodded their head. So Hinata put her phone on speaker.

"Guys this is my family that took me in after the incident." Everyone stated their names and said hi. **(Yes I'm being lazy deal with it)**

"So Hinata back to Q&amp;R, have you told your friends about Maia yet?"

"I already told my old friends, but I was going to tell my new friends at lunch."

"Good, well that all we have. Well there is one more I almost forgot. Do you and your buddies want to come and have lunch at the town close to us?" Hinata looked at her friends who nodded their head and agreed to it.

"Cool, can't wait to see you guys"

"We can't wait either. Oh and by the way Sasuke says "hi" and that he forgives you."

Itachi sighed in relief "Thank god, ok well we love you and miss you, see you soon."

"Love you too guys." Hinata hung up and held her hand up to the questioning eye of her friends. "I will answer your guy's question at the restraint, but I'm hungry so come on."

…

Kiba and Shikamaru had went home complaining about chores they had to do and Gaara went to go get some cookies. So Naruto was playing Mortal Combat with Sasuke talking about both of their dates tonight.

"So where are you going to take Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to take her to the movie theater to that movie that she wants to see. So what are you going to be doing with Hinata?"

"I have a picnic set up at the waterfall."

"Why the waterfall?" Sasuke asked

"Because that was where we first met."

"Lucky, Sakura and I met at school so I can't really do that idea, but I have an idea for it later on."

"Awesome"

"Yep" with that they went on talking about upcoming events and playing Mortal Combat.

….

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Temari, and Tenten were sitting around the booth at The Diner and were waiting on their food when Ino spoke up.

"Okay we waited until we got here now it is time you started answering questions. I'm pretty sure most of us have the same questions 1. Who the hell was that you were talking too, and 2. Who the hell is Maia?" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well to answer your questions I have to tell you about my past. You think you guys could hear it and not interrupt and do not judge?" They nodded all their heads except Sakura who already heard the story and was uninterested. "Well it all started 16 years ago when the Kyuubi was released….."

…..

Gaara was in the market looking at the different kinds of cookies. He was getting angry because they did not have his favorite, chocolate chunk in the chewy kind. Then he heard his phone go off. He put it to his ears.

"Hello?... Why her?... Okay I will look into it… ok bye." Gaara hung his phone up and grabbed 5 packaged of cookies for this week and headed to the counter. Knowing the whole time what he has to and hoping that Naruto will know about it.

…

"-So the guys on the phone was my family and Maia is the demon inside me." By the time Hinata was finished they all were finished with their meal and everyone except Sakura and Hinata had their mouths hanging open. Temari spoke up first.

"Wow I can't believe there is another one like Gaara and Naruto out there."

"Yeah, but there is one major difference between me and the guys" Hinata told her.

This time Tenten spoke up "what is that, Hinata?"

"It sounds simple but it is not really. It is that I have control of my…..other half. Well it's not that I'm her master or anything like that. I am her best friend and she is mine."

"Wow that's it" Sakura said in disbelief "to control it you have to be their friends."

Hinata nodded "Yes, but you would be surprised at how hard that is. I had to try for about 5 years to even start to earn Maia's trust. The only reason it was even possible is because I stuck up for her when other people were talking smack about her." Hinata's looks at her watch and her eyes widen in surprise and she turned to her friends. "I got to go or I am going to be late for my date tonight with Naruto."

Sakura nodded "So do I, bye girls." With that Hinata and Sakura walked out of the diner to go get ready for the dates that for Hinata will never come.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Hinata gets kidnapped/ betrayal**

**(BEWARE: THIS CHAPTER CHANGES IN BETWEEN CHARACTERS A LOT)**

Hinata was in her apartment getting ready for her date when there was a knock at the door. Hinata thought it was Naruto and raced down to greet him. She opened the door with a smile and her face dropped.

"What are you doing her-," before she could say her question the mysterious figure knocked her out and caught her. With Hinata in his arms, he turned and walked out of the apartment and ran out of town.

…

Naruto was walking to Hinata's house to go pick her up. _I wonder if Hinata's ready for our date yet. I bet she is._ With that Naruto started daydreaming while walking to her house. When he got there Naruto knocked on the door and didn't hear an answer….So he knock on it again. Still no answer so he tried the door it was unlocked. _Hm that's weird she never leaves her door unlocked._

He went inside and called out "Hinata are you home? Where are you?" When no one answered he got frantic. "Hinata…." Still no answer, "HINATA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Naruto looked in every room and still couldn't find Hinata. When he got back to the front room, he found a note.

Dear Naruto,

We have Hinata and I'm sorry but you cannot have her back. We need her for deeds of our own. You can try and get her back, but it is useless. Also if you actually find us I am not afraid to kill her. She belongs with ME, not you, ME. So a recap if you try to come get her I WILL kill her and probably you. I'm sorry for the betrayal but it has to be done because I love her. Since I finally have her I can tell you what I think of you. You are an Evil demon who can go to hell and no one would care so why don't you? Soooooo yeah bye, Naruto

Sincerely…..

…

Hinata woke up in a bed, but could not see anything. She turned her Byakugan on. _Odd I still can't see. I wonder what kind of cloth this is._

"It's no use trying to use your Byakugan it is made of a special kind of material that not even Byakugan can see through it. Not to boast or anything but it's made by me." A familiar voice says.

_No, it can't be him… Damn him!_

…..

_Damn him! _Naruto thought.

Naruto picked up his phone and called the group and Gaara and told them to meet him at the park. _I will do anything to get you back Hinata, I promise._ With that Naruto folded the note carefully and put in his pocket. Then he headed out the door to go meet his friends at the park.

…..

Sasuke was at his house watching TV when he heard his phone ring in another room. _UGGGGGHHHHHH it's so far….ahhhhh better get it. It might be important._ Sasuke went into the other room and got his phone, flipped it open and answer the phone.

"Hey...okay Naruto, wait dude are you okay you sound like your freaking out…..ok I will meet you there….yeah I will get Sakura…ok I will see you in a minute….okay bye." Sasuke hung up and turned around and called Sakura.

He ignored his heart skipping a beat when he heard Sakura's voice saying "hello". "Hey Sakura I'm gonna come pick you up in a minute….yeah I guess Ino could come…..Naruto wants to see us at the park, but I wanted to walk with you. Hey could you tell Ino to contact Kiba and tell him the same thing…..oh they broke up, ok Naruto will probably contact him anyways…..See you in a minute….ok bye, love you." Sasuke grabbed his favorite coat and went over to Sakura's house closing the door on his way out.

…

_I HATE PAPERWORK!_

Gaara was sitting at his desk with a mountain of paperwork when he heard his phone ring._ Thank god I can take a break. I owe whoever is calling me. _Gaara picked up his phone and a cookie. He flipped it open and presses the green button while nibbling on his cookie. "Hello this is Gaara…..oh, hey Naruto….No I'm not doing anything important, just paperwork…..yeah I can meet you in the park. Should I bring Tema….ok I will get her and Shikamaru since they are both here…Okay see you soon, bye." Gaara shut his phone, put it in his pocket, grabbed another cookie and walked out of his office to go pick up Temari and her boyfriend a.k.a. Gaara's lazy friend Shikamaru.

…

Neji was sitting under a tree while being completely still so Tenten could practice with her new kunai's. Tenten threw one and it landed right above his head which was where she had meant for it to be. Neji was use to this and did not react with it because he knew what would happen when he did. Neji shuddered at the thought.

Tenten walked over to the tree and got her kunai. "Okay Neji-kun your turn with the kunai's"

Neji groaned on the inside, he hated using weapons and always somehow to manage to hurt HIMSELF while training. Tenten always laughed at this and pretty much made it her mission to find a weapon that won't do self-harm to Neji.

Neji took the kunai's and headed over to the middle of the field. When he was about to throw his first kunai his phone rang from across the field. Relieved that he did not have to practice with the weapons right now, he ran across the field and picked up his phone and answered it. Tenten rolled her eye and came walking towards him. It made his heart skip a beat.

"Hello...Sure should I bring Tenten...okay see you in a bit….okay bye" Neji shut his phone and turned to Tenten.

"Naruto wants us in the park. Would you like to walk with me to meet him?"

…

Sakura and Ino were on the couch watching a movie when she heard her phone ring. Ino groaned and paused the movie. Sakura rolled her eyes and answered her phone. "Hello…. Can Ino come I'm kind of a host right now…no they broke up, that's the reason why she is over here…..ok see you in a minute….okay love you, bye…" Sakura hung up and turned to Ino.

"You better get dressed Naruto wants to see us in the park and Sasuke-kun is taking us." Ino nodded and they went into Sakura's room to get dressed.

Fifteen minutes later Sakura and Ino were sitting on the couch talking when they heard a knock at the door. "Come on in Sasuke" Sakura called out. Sasuke walked in and kissed Sakura then went over and hugged Ino.

"Hey I'm sorry about Kiba. I could not imagine what it would be like if Sakura broke up with me."

"It's alright Sasuke, I'm fine now thanks to your girlfriend." Ino laughed and Sasuke grabbed a girls arm in each and walked out the door with all of them laughing.

…..

Shikamaru and Temari were lying on the couch watching a corny movie, Temari's head on Shikamaru's chest and Shikamaru playing with Temari's buns. There was a knock at the door. They both groaned and Temari rolled off the couch and went to unlock the door while Shikamaru paused the movie and got his and Tema's shoes.

Temari opened the door to find Gaara on the other side. "What's up bro?"

"Tell Shikamaru to come on, Naruto wants to see us." Shikamaru came up behind Temari with her shoes in his hand.

"I heard already, Temari here are your shoes so go ahead and put them on so we can get this over with." Temari nodded and put on her shoes and they left to go see Naruto.

….

Naruto was pacing back across the park bench when Neji and Tenten walked up. _Hm. I wonder if they are together…ahhh I can't focus. Hinata I hope you're okay…. _

Within the next fifteen minutes every one has walked up and asked what is going on. When Gaara, Temari, and Shikamaru finally got there Naruto stopped pacing and look towards his group of friends.

"I bet your wondering why I called you here today. Well I need your help. I went to go pick up Hinata tonight and she wasn't there and I found a note saying she was kidnapped. He said that he would kill her if I went after him. So I need your help getting her back."

Sasuke spoke up "Do we know who took her?"

Neji said "Probably no, nobody is stupid enough to leave their name."

Naruto interrupted and said "Actually he did leave a name. It is someone we know" Naruto looked around and finally landed on Ino. "The guy who took her is named-"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: friends come to the rescue….maybe**

Everyone but Gaara was really surprised that not only a guy we know would do this, but also that he is a close friend. Gaara was thinking _crap I was supposed to get her before he did_.

Naruto said "So will you guys help me get her back?"

"Of course you dobe why wouldn't we? Hinata is one of our closest friends." Sasuke said "but I think we should go to the Hokage first."

Naruto was starting to shake with frustration "Fine, but let's hurry up with it. I want her back within the next 48 hours."

They went to Tsunade and she gave them permission to go after Hinata. When they separated they went to pack for the journey to come.

…..

When Neji got to the Hyuga compound, he ran up the stairs and into his room and started packing. While Neji was packing there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Neji called out wondering who it is.

A maid walked in "Neji-sama, have you seen your uncle. I cannot find him anywhere." Neji just got finished packing and jogged past the maid to the door.

"No, but I can't look for him right now I just got a mission."

"Ok then, be safe!" the maid yelled after him as he went to go meet up with his friends.

….

Hinata was lying on the bed still. She knew that she could get out by herself, but right now she wanted to see if Naruto would come get her.

…

Naruto was already at the gate, pacing till when everyone got there. He was anxious to get to Hinata back. He hated having to wait but if no one else went with him, he didn't think he could be around _him _without losing control of his anger.

When everyone got there and they started heading out it was quiet. A little while later Sasuke spoke up to break the silence, "So how do you know where to go?"

Naruto replied "I don't know exactly where we are going; it's more like a pull drawing me towards her."

"Do you think that your part of the Kyuubi and her part are connected still?" Sakura asked.

"Probably since they were one at one point" with that everyone fell silent as they went to go save Hinata.

A little while later they arrive in front of a cave and they heard a girly scream.

"HINATA!" Naruto cried out shaking. Right then a dark figure walked out of the cave towards the group.

…..

Hinata was still lying on the bed when someone walked in the door.

"Hello Hinata, how is my little princess today"

"Go to hell asshole" Hinata bit back today. Before the figure could do anything a guard ran into the room.

"Master, Naruto and a group is heading this way." Hinata smiled with hearing this and new that Naruto really cared for her.

"Don't let him get in here." The Figure commanded. While Hinata slipped out of the rope binding her hands and feet. She got up and took her mask off.

The figure turned around stunned and Hinata told him, "That's it let's take care of this, Kiba."


End file.
